Luxord In The Sky With Mistletoe
by Lady Pickles
Summary: Christmas LuxeL/Zemyx one-shot for 2009. Rated for language and suggestive themes. And paganism. :D


Well, Merry 2009 Christmas everyone! :D I can't tell you how awesome everything is! (sort of)

Sorry it's taken forever to get this here. I've moved to Cali from Alaska, and so it was a really big culture shock. (try I was ready to sob strangeness. I DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE!) So I finally got over it all, and have come to get to know Berkeley a bit more. I'm looking to attend the Acupressure Therapy Institute soon. Hrhrhr. Till then though, I'm still looking to make my resume' to get hired. Everything's working out pretty well. I mean, I'm starving, the crack apartment is out of range of any internet. (not really, but there is a LOT of weed around here.) My roomies are pretty legit, even if they do like drinking, a lot, and there's plenty of Asian people around here. I'm pretty sure I miss my friends from the internet though. -sigh- Well, anyways, it was still a pretty cool move. I'm just floating along. Literally. Staying up all night, with nothing to do but edit old roleplays, and spending all day staring at Jim Morrison looking at me like I owe him something. Freaky. Well, this is probably the only think I'll be getting out for December. I owe it all to you guys, so here's a Christmas present for all of you. Hehe. I'm hoping in January I can be back on track with the LAD, but I'm unsure yet. For any updates pertaining to Crimson Dawn, I'm really unsure, thought I think it might be back on hold, I'll e-mail Ramen again, and ask her if she wants to reply, though she's sort of busy with other things, I think. Haven't spoken much to her since I've moved. (at all, really, but I haven't been able to talk to anyone. Seriously. It's like, one thing after another.)

Uhm, other updates for Decemberrrrrr.....

My big laptop broke down. (the one with all my music, movies, anime, and back-ups for Otherversers.) Which is made of total shit-fuck. Seriously. So whence I get a job and buy myself another big laptop, (acer most likely) I'll go to Geek Squad and have them tear my hard drive apart and take everything off of it, and put it on my big one. Right now I'm just using a tiny Acer. Whooooooooot. Uhm.... other news... I've been working on trying to do panels for the Otherversers, for each character, and so far we have over fifty characters. (Jesus Christ!) So, once I get all them done, and drawn, I'll probably open up a deviant art account (FINALLY) and have prints ready for sale! (just in time for..... uhm.... something.) Other news.... I'll be making an appearance at Comic Con in San Diego. :D Look for me in the Artists Ally! The table and rooms have already been paid for, and the dates are July 23-25 of 2010. Uhm.... I won't be able to update LJ or YT much, so don't expect anything there, uhm... I'll be going to Disneyland for the FIRST TIME in January, so look for my reviews on it. I think we're planning on going to California Adventures as well as Vegas. Gosh, I'mma be a busy person. Hrhrhr.

So, anything else, not really. My roomies are getting married in April, so I'll probably have shout-outs for them in spring. Overall it's turning out to be pretty legit. Sorry to those who read this and are my rp partners, I miss you, and love you, but I don't think I'll have ANY time to rp until we get settled into a new apartment. Which should (hopefully) be mid-late January. I'll work hard on having the next chapter to LAD out by January 20. If I don't, feel free to whip me. :B

Other than that, have a happy Christmas, please leave a review, tell me what your favorite presents were, your favorite foods and maybe tell me what your traditions are! I look forward to reading them all. If you have any questions about the move, the otherversers, comic con, or other stories, feel free to ask, and I'll respond as fast as possible. Again, thank you, and I'll work hard to get that next chapter out. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, and this was based on a roleplay between me and Ramen. I swear to you, if I owned these characters, there would be a yaoi Christmas tv special with them. And there would be many hospitals filled with many a fan girls dead from fangasms. **  
****  
Thanks: **To DevilChile, and Brinkmess especially, for reviewing, and lighting a fire under my lazy ass. There are a few more, but I can't think of you all right now, my apologies. D:****

Until Next Time!!!!!!!  
Lady Pickles

**xXx**

"_Now Santa's way more jolly than most Christians would require,  
And if he weren't so busy he'd be dancing 'round this fire,  
Yeah you can call is Christmas, You got us way out-gunned,  
But just you wait till Beltane, Then we'll see who's having fun."  
__**--Santa Clause Is Pagan Too**_

**Luxord In The Sky With Mistletoe  
**_A LuxeL, Zemyx Christmas one-shot.  
Enjoy. :B_

Luxord was clicking his tongue, as he turned the horse in the proper direction. Feeling the animal breathe under him, seeing the ice crystals form from the nostrils was enough to alert him to the world around him. He took in a deep breath, feeling the air pierce his lungs, and he frowned. He had been there all day, and knew it was high time to stop, and go back to the house, and let the animals nestle in their warm barns, but he also had to make sure they were stretched everyday. Shaking his head, he kicked his heels, and felt the mare take off into a trot. Riding across the field, he felt an almost calming sense of peace about him, and there was a faint hint of a smile on his face. It was his eyes drifting up into the house at the top of the hill. The ranch that he and his husband, Axel, currently lived in now. After the honeymoon, and upon their return, his parents had left them the ranch and had gone off for a road trip, free to do so now. Not that Luxord blamed them. Running this on his own for the last few months had made him more weary than ever. Sliding off the horse, he walked her into the larger stables on the end, where the doors closed, and the heat permeated the room. The bay mare whisked her tail, while Luxord relieved her of her saddle and bridal, before leading her back into her stall, and shutting the gate. Making one last round, giving food where those needed it, filling a few water trophs, and making sure everything was finally settled down, he nodded, grabbed the hat from the hook, put it on his head and headed out, walking up the gravel road going up the hill to his house.

When he stepped into the home, he was greeted with the delicious hint of Turkey, and the potatoes. His brows arched, and there was a pause as he stood in the basement door, taking his shoes off, thinking for a moment, before heading up the stairs that lead straight to the family room, and walking through it. In that room, the carpet was a soft peach, and the tree was decorated with handmade ornaments, paper strings, and other random objects, like pictures, unopened envelopes with cards from other family members for Christmas, and presents, though there were five more onto the pile, than he remembered, arching a brow, wondering if his mother was there, because he knew his husband couldn't cook. At. All. Stepping around the worn, well loved couch, he meandered down the hall, to see Axel sitting in one of the couches in the front room, speaking with.....

Zexion.

For a moment, Luxord almost scowled, but the minute he saw how happy the two were, he felt it melt out of his system. Both were two months apart pregnant. With the same man's child. And that man was certainly NOT Luxord. His eyes drifting to the dining room, and just around the corner, he knew would be that very man. Demyx Nocturne. He still felt no lost love for the man, who had bullied him all high school, taken his high school sweetheart, and then his fiancee. Though, he had to admit, in the end, Luxord got out with the better end of the deal. He had his high school sweetheart, Axel, the ranch, AND a marriage. Moving to sit next to Axel, he slid an arm around the very pregnant redhead, who looked back to him, and smiled, and looked down then back up. "I thought, since Demyx is the father, we should include him and Zexion in for Christmas."

_"Oh, you're killing me!" _Was the very first thought across Luxord's mind, but what came out was, "Seems like a good idea."

Axel smiled, happy his plan had played out, and he was going to have Demyx's cooking for Christmas, which was his main intention for this anyways. Settling back against his husband, he took one absent look to the ring on his finger, and the smile grew wider. The white gold and the yellow gold were ribbed together from the engagement and wedding rings, the rubies sparkling with the deep red that came from his hair. The story behind that ring warmed him still to this day, that Luxord was a romantic first, and a dick second. Most of the time. Ask him when he was in a more sour mood, and that answer would change. Turing his attentions back to the blue haired male he had been speaking to previously, he felt a certain sense of calmness to seeing them, and a smile, tilting his head slightly. He had grown a fondness for the short blue haired man, Zexion, who was visibly six months pregnant, and still had impeccable fashion sense. The two were meant to be off to the city, but after meeting Zexion's parents, Zexion and Demyx had decided living out here would be much better. Though the two were not engaged, Luxord could see the love there, and how they clicked off, especially by the oh-so-tender love marks all over Zexion's neck. Axel had told him once of Demyx insatiable need craving for sex. Luxord didn't doubt him. Ever.

And seeing Zexion's tired face made it all the more believable. Though he knew Zexion would stick up for himself and put an end to it, if he really wanted, knowing the man had a backbone, even if he was introverted. All that was to deal with....

…..Was the chef who just came walking out, announcing, "Turkey is cooking and should be done in two hours. Anyone want anything to drink?" The blonde man asked, his eyes roving the circle and settling on the brit sitting next to Axel. Demyx could feel a bit of annoyance towards him, but in the end, he had to applaud Luxord. If it wasn't for him, he'd have never found Zexion. Though he was sure Luxord could have gone without losing Axel. Ever. Smiling thinly, he took the orders, and turned to head into the kitchen to grab the drinks. There were a few things he'd notied. Axel, his ex, was heavy with child, his childs, who was due in two weeks, and Luxord was going to be playing main father to him, and his other child was in Zexion. Whom he hoped to propose to soon. Now just hadn't been the right time, and Zexion didn't seem to mind. Though he had put his foot down and demand a more honest, serious relationship, Demyx had worked to, he still wasn't ready for the commitment of marriage. Especially after Axel turned him down so.

Pulling the cups down, he felt slender arms wrap around his waist, hands pressed to his chest, and a round belly against his back. Pausing for a moment, he let his eyes close and his head fall back, enjoying the pure sensation, lifting both hands and placing them over the smaller ones, bringing one up to kiss the back of the slender hand, smiling warmly. "Zexion." He murmured, and turned around, looking down to the blue haired man, and leaning down as well, kissing him slowly. Didn't need any words, he just needed to kiss him, having put it off all day to cook. Now, now he could let his hands roam all over that slender body, settling on his hips, and moving back up, under his shirt, feeling the soft skin, and back down, around over where their child was growing, and his thumbs brushed the firm mound. As their tongues played, he felt a stirring, and a smirk, as he pulled back, hands sliding back around to grab a pert bottom he'd grown to love deeply. "Mmm, what's say you and me ditch this for the next thirty minutes and go hide out in the guest room?" 

Zexion shook his head and smiled, patting Demyx's arm. "Not right now, love." He murmured, and rested his head on Demyx's chest, to close his eyes and relax, feeling all the stress in his body, which had been overwhelming before just wash away, feeling Demyx rub his nose in his hair, and the gentle beat of the strong heart below Demyx's chest. For a moment, he let the smell of the food surround them, and the serenity of the moment just take away reality. Until he felt his heart pick up, Demyx's mouth close to his ear, kissing the rim, and down to the lobe, to his jaw, hands sliding up to cup his neck, mouth moving over to the underside of Zexion's chin, the blue haired male tipping his head back, being pushed against the counter, while he found his hands sliding over Demyx's arms, fingers itching to feel, seeking, like there was no way he couldn't. The two nuzzled one another, their hands petting and stroking, Demyx groping the jean clad bottom, and moving to rub their groins together, his mouth on Zexion's neck, tongue tasking the soft, almost silken skin beneath his tongue, swirling the muscle around, leaving moist trails for him to trace with his nose, just to keep garnering the noises from his beloved little creature. Zexion's breath hitched and the whispers of their clothing filled the air before there was a grunt.

"Are you two quite done in there yet?" Luxord called, looking over in the direction of the kitchen from his spot on the floor next to Axel on the couch, signing his name one the stack of cards, and already in a foul enough mood of Zexion and Demyx being there, let alone having to sign damn cards. Axel sniggered, as Zexion pulled back from Demyx, his cheeks a stained crimson, looking up at the sandy blond chef on him, Demyx snorting, as he sighed, and stepped away, letting Zexion go, the smaller man sliding past him, and heading out of the kitchen, to go sit in a rocking chair, hands in his lap, as Demyx could only stand in the kitchen and grunt in annoyance, staring at the oven. There was an almost burning hatred in his chest, as he stared at the oven. He still didn't like Luxord, and though he was getting better with Axel, he and Luxord still, just couldn't get along.

For the next twenty minutes, all four adults were fairly quiet, as Demyx stepped out to go stand behind Zexion's chair, all of the adults standing there, looking at the floor, walls, anywhere but one another. The silence was pregnant with a deep awkwardness. Axel on occasion would look over to Luxord who was putting the signed cards in their envelopes, licking the sticky line, and closing them, putting them in a pile, for Axel to stamp them. Zexion had his hands in his lap, and was trying hard to ignore the tension in the room, his stress already rising again. As the clock on the mantel ticked away, sounding out each second, which seemed like an hour to each individual in the room, time seeming to be endless, and impossible. In the silence, there was no breathing, no words, nothing said, while they all remained flawlessly still, frowns upon their faces. The thoughts racing through each others minds were almost exactly alike, unlike what they themselves thought. There was no civil rest for those in the room. The light from the window fell in, and the snow falling lazily outside, adding a bit of distraction for Axel to look at, as he thought for a moment or so, trying to figure out what to do about the silence. Finally, Luxord stood, and Axel looked up at him, grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked of him, Luxord looking back down, and blinking slowly, waiting for a moment, his frown thick, as he thought about it, then shook his head.

"Postal office. Putting these in the send box, for new years." He stated. The two looked amongst each other for a moment, before Axel nodded, and he stood up as well, huffing from the stress on his lower back, Luxord moving in to help him instantly, so he wasn't harmed too badly. "What are you doing?"

"Going with. We should all head out, and since there's some time before the turkey be done, we should all go see the lights in the center of the town, before heading back!" Axel exclaimed, looking at the other two, who looked at him blinking slowly.

Zexion looked back at Demyx and reached a hand up to touch his chest, silently asking him his opinions on this matter, the other blonde thinking for a moment, before nodding, and reaching down to rub Zexion's shoulders, looking at the other two. "I think that's a good idea actually. Give us all a change of scenery."

Though he hadn't meant anything by it, Luxord felt a little annoyance at the thought of his ranch snubbed, by Demyx of all people. Axel seemed to understand that he was slightly insulted by the statement and rubbed his husband's arm, sighing gently, before turning to lead him to the door, grabbing his keys along the way. Out the door they all went, to the car, Luxord going right for the truck, walking around to the passenger side, to let Axel in, helping him up the first step, and onto the seat, buckling him in, and kissing him softly, stroking his cheek as he did so, Axel looking back at him, and holding his hand, eyes half-lidded, the two wondering what they did to get one another, before Luxord stepped back, and shut the door. He waited for a moment, looking at his husband through the passenger window, feeling the sense of being on the outside. And deep down, Luxord knew, that to Axel, he would always be on the outside, sliding his gaze to Demyx and Zexion in the backseat, seeing the three, the mothers and babies, with their father. And he swallowed. There was one missing seat to this strange group of messed up individuals, and that was the driver.

A part of him wondered, if he was to blame for this mess in the first place. Had he only proposed to Axel before he left, or taken the red-head with him to college, would..... would things have turned out so? He couldn't think they would. And yet... through this mess, two souls found one another, and two were reunited. If that wasn't the work of fate, he didn't know what was. Shaking his head, and wiping the snow flakes from his goatee, he walked around to slide into the drivers seat, and sit down, shutting the door, a silent act of joining the group. A group where one man was the father to two children in two separate mothers. Where the other man was married, and yet had endured the mess on his shoulders to be with the one he loved. Where the one he loved was the one who was miserable with shame, and yet finding himself falling in love with his own child everyday, and the final man was jittery, and praying everyday that when he woke, the one he loved would be there.

While he thought about this, he pulled from the driveway and turned to head down to town. Silence remained among them as they rode the three miles into town, the tall trees covered in snow, and the sky a dark gray. As they got closer into town, they saw the giant tree in the center, with the large star on top, glowing lights. Luxord drove them over to the postal office, and unbuckled himself, stepping out from the truck to go put the stack of letters into the box. As he was standing there, shoving them in, one after another, a chord struck his ear. Then another. He paused for a moment to tilt his head in curious wonder, before turning to look in the direction of downtown. Ignoring the truck, and anyone else he was leaving behind, he moved to walk away, his feet carrying him down the frosty sidewalk, and through the near silent, snowy town. The music was pleasant to listen to, and he felt a sweet stirring in his soul hearing it.

Turning around the corner of the post office, he saw lights down the street from the main street. There the big tree was, and the lights were cheery in a dreary setting of gray and white. He heard the music played, and as the noted the bright, colorful lights string from the lamp posts, and all the cars parked to the sides of the road. The closer he got, the more the song made itself apparent to his ear. The chorus of words sang to the song, "What Child Is This." He could hear it playing over his ear, and he smiled, from the guitar and bagpipe accompaniment. His azure eyes drifted over the people dancing, and he stepped around a post, and another car, watching as around the giant tree, everyone from the small town was dancing. Laughing, even! The women were swishing their skirts around, and the men were spinning their ladies on their arm. The children played amongst themselves around everyone else, and the musicians cheered, and sang with everyone else. As if there was not a care in the world. Luxord stood there and watched, while he saw Mrs. Cod was spry, and sashaying herself around with her husband, smiling, even though he knew they both had lost their only daughter naught four months before.

He frowned, and his eyes flickered to the mailman. He knew the man had lost both parents in this year, and yet there he was, playing the bagpipes, and smiling, making music for everyone else around him. As Luxord stepped closer, he spun in circles. There was Tony, the young high school drop-out, and his pregnant girlfriend, and yet here they were, laughing, as if they weren't facing living in a crack home, with no way to pay for hospital bills. His eyes moved to Mr. Brass, and how he was clapping, and tapping his foot, even though his wife had left him for another woman last month. Everyone, everyone had something to bring them down.... and yet here.... they were all happy, and safe. He found himself tapping his own foot, looking down, and then up, before he was swept into the dance by Mrs. Cod. They swished around, and spun, as he felt something stirring in his heart. Something he hadn't found to have been there before.

There was a weight lifted up from his chest, and he found he could breath. Found with each deep, lung burning breath, the iron weight on his heart lifted more, and more, till there was nothing but a bubbly bliss of colorful lights, beautiful music, and dancing. His feet knew the steps before his brain did, and his partner led him well. There was a moment, before a smile broke across his lips, and he laughed. Oh, he laughed hard. Spinning and dancing, moving to skip, and lead the dance now, hands clasped with Mrs. Cod's, his boots clopping on the cement road, his jacket swinging.

Axel, Zexion, and Demyx had wanted to see where Luxord had wandered off to, Axel being the first to storm after him. But when they all found what he did, his green eyes locked on his husband actually laughing and dancing, free spirited and joyous, he couldn't break that. He felt a lump in his throat, looking down. Luxord had been the victim in this whole mess, and he had forced himself to take on a lot, even going so far as to not drop everything and walk away. He deserved sometime to laugh. His eyes downcast, feeling worse, the music not reaching him, was different when someone grabbed his hands. The music changed and he looked up, to see Luxord holding them, beaming, cherry cheeked, and lively. Axel didn't have time to argue, as he was pulled into the dance. It was slow, and they swayed together, as he found his husband's arms around him, one strong hand on his lower back, guiding him. He felt secure. Felt loved, when he looked into those azure eyes.

They drifted amongst the crowd of dancers, bumping into Zexion and Demyx, who had been drawn into the circle, and Luxord took one look at them, and even that wasn't enough to chase away his good cheer, beaming at them, which only got wide smiles in return. Then he turned his attention back to his husband, reaching a hand up to stroke Axel's face. "I love you." He murmured. Axel looked back at him, eyes searching Luxord's, finding only the truth, and he swallowed, resting his head in Luxord's hand.

"Love you too." He murmured, closing his eyes, as they drifted side to side, while the woman came up to the stage and began to sing an old ballad of a love impossible. The winter lady, immortal and beautiful, falling in love with a mortal king, and how they ended up in tragedy whence the king died of old age. Her voice carried over the group, while the dancers swayed in uncanny sync. The snow fell down in dreary flakes, onto those below, while everyone took a moment to go over their troubles, and to feel the pain slide through, and let themselves wallow for a moment, with the beautiful words of a tale from long ago, their hearts finding kinship with those they held. Zexion rested his head against Demyx's chest, and Demyx rested his cheek on Zexion's head, both of them swaying together, feeling their child move between them, safe in Zexion's womb.

It wasn't moment's before the lead violinist announced for everyone to switch partners, Zexion hopping to Luxord and Axel hopping to Demyx, as they danced, and the song was a bit more upbeat, Luxord finding the laugh returning as he danced around Zexion, skipping past Demyx and Axel, Zexion looking around with wide eyes and finding a bright smile stealing to his lips, as everyone began singing loudly, _"Oh Santa Clause is Pagan too, Just like all the rest, and if you are a merry witch, He'll bring you all the best, So put that star up on the roof, and bake those cookies too, Cause Christmas time is really Yule and Santa's Pagan too!" _The cheery beat made everyone laugh, twisting around, and spinning brightly, singing along to the catchy tune, everyone unable to help the skipping, folk beat, that brought out the light hearted childish part, even the Christian's joining. Not one person was without a smile during the dance. As the song was coming to a close, the singer whooped, and announced. "Now grab your loved one, and give 'em a sloppy Christmas kiss!"

Luxord turned towards where Demyx and Axel were to reach out and grab his husband to kiss him deeply, arm wrapped tightly around his waist, hand holding his...larger....hand. In fact.... Axel was a bit... taller than he originally thought. More muscled. No... baby. There was a pause as Luxord opened his eyes staring right into bright blue ones, Demyx staring right back, the two men, frozen, staring at one another, Axel and Zexion standing to the side, as well as everyone else in town, staring right at the fop up. The music having stopped, as Luxord cleared his throat, and stepped back, looking down, and around, Demyx scratching his neck, clearing his throat, while Axel was the first to start laughing. "You _assholes_!!! Oh my fucking god!" He clutched his swollen belly, and laughed, nearly bent over, as others began chuckling while Luxord and Demyx slid away from each other, both fiercely wiping their mouths, trying to rid themselves of the horrible taste.

Zexion looked at all of them, and there was a pause, before he grinned and pulled a mistletoe from his pocket. "Wanna try again? I was fairly sure that one was a failure."

There was only a pause as Luxord stared at him, and scowled. "Never. Again."

Oh, if only he knew what he'd be doing one year from that day, drunk, and with plenty of mistletoe. The pictures and laughter that night would bring the four years from then would be passed down to the children.

**xXx**

Well, here you are!  
Congrats!  
:B  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
TIS' EASY AS CLICKING THE BIG BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM. :D

"What Child Is This"  
"Silent Night" - Hey Nunni Nunni  
"Santa Clause Is Pagan Too" – Emerald Rose  
"Wintry Queen" – Diane Lynn


End file.
